Watashi no Senshi Son Gokou
by Kinoha
Summary: [OneShot] Just some ChiChi's musings about random things. Not that much of romance though... somewhat pointless but RR!


**A/N:** OOOKKKAAAYYY DOOOKKKIIIEEE!!! Well…hmm…this is quite short little fic from ChiChi's POV of Goku and everything. Somewhat pointless…I just needed to write something since I am little stuck with my other stories…the unposted ones count too. And the title translates as 'My warrior; Son Goku'

For those who happen to read this and happen to read my multi-chaptered stories…just wait!! I am making a huge mega update soon!!

**Kinoha:** Pseh!! Like you could haul your butt to do that…

**A/N:** (grabs Kinoha and violently shoves her inside her trashcan under the table) Oh shut up!! I'll do it when I have time!!!! Käften!! Urusai! Ruhe! Tace! ( Latin. Means be quiet or shut up. Depends on the tone it's said )

**Disclaimer:** You know what! YOU KNOW WHAT?!?! I OWN DBZ!!YAY!! (Kinoha from the trashcan with nasty muffled voice) NO SHE DOESN'T!!!DON'T BELIEVE HER!!! A/N:…. KINOHA!!! SHUT UP, THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!!! Idiot…

**Watashi no senshi; Son Gokou **

I yawn. Kami, it's almost ten o clock. I'm usually in bed in this time. Usually. But the book I was reading was so good I got caught up in it. Carefully I pad in upstairs not to wake up Gohan or Goku. It's not actually needed. They're weird sleepers y'know.

Try to wake them up screaming, hitting, kicking and shaking them. No reaction. Crash a vase in their heads. Nothing. Splash a bucket full of cold water. Usually no reaction. On some rare occasions they might wake complaining it's little chilly…I sigh but smile at the thought.

Then try to sneak upon them or just come five meet radius with sneaky manner when they're sleeping and they're awake faster than lighting bolt.

It's actually odd like I said before. It has something to do with their warrior intuitions and over developed sixth sense I guess.

I open the door to our bed room and let out a slight giggle. Oh that man… He lays sprawled over the sheets in X position, drool hanging from his mouth dressed only in white boxers. How he manages to looks so innocent… And to think he's the whole universe's strongest being. But he really isn't that innocent. I know that. I am his wife after all.

Just listen to his voice in battle and in a normal routine day. The difference is huge. Suddenly he just has this battle expression, narrowed eyes and a slight scowling concentration and occasionally in smirk and low serious, maybe little angry, voice. And I swear there's nothing innocent in him, Well…maybe his mercy upon the enemy…

Enemy…The Androids are coming in two years. I don't want to think about that. My boys have been training now a year with that green demon, Piccolo. Yeah right! Demon my ass…all he needs for living is plenty of sun light and water…and that makes him a plant to me. I chuckle at the thought but then scowl. That green thing better watch out…

I walked besides our bed and kneel on the soft bedding sitting on my calves next to his sleeping form. I feel almost burning urge to caress his wild jet-black hair, which is strangely soft for its demeanor.

I watch him carefully. His skin is nicely tanned and smooth, little scars there and here from battles where he had nothing for healing himself after them. I kinda like them. Just a little add to his character. I fix my gaze on his hands and took one hand into my own much smaller and paler one. His hand is callused and rough, his knuckles scarred and battle-worn. His touch is always little rough but still the most gentle and loving touch there is, like the smoothest silk.

It's somewhat unbelievable that this single hand possessed the power to destroy a planet itself or rule the universe. One single hand. My warriors hand. These hands and body make love to me to sweetly and passionately, never hurting me…though he changes his personality like in battle. Sweet 'naive' Goku transforms into a seductive sex demon lord… I blush at the thought rather heavily. Hey! And I am a grown woman and not a blushing virgin schoolgirl for Kami's sake!

He mumbles lightly in his sleep and I decided it's time for me to hit the sack already too. I know he needs the all possible sleep he can get… I am so proud of him though I could never say it to him. I am too reserved to say that. I could say… But I think in some level he knows. And I love him.

My Saiyajin husband… Actually I was kinda grateful that he was discovered to be an alien. Explains some weird traits he has. First comes his will to chase me and 'make-me-his' as he once so describingly said. Too bad there's no moon anymore…I rather miss it.

Then there's his trait of purring when I pet his hair or kiss him the certain way and of course the tail. Not every human here around have a tail. And definitely his hair. That Vegeta guy or whatever salad thing he was, had same kind of spiky hair. Must be in their genes and can't be helped. Also I suspect the poor cooking abilities run in their blood and genes…

I curl besides him and his tail wraps around my waist. Damn that appendage…sometimes it has its own mind. I kiss him briefly on the cheek and wish him good night.

Even though I didn't plan my life this way with this much hardship….I think I'll call it that…I am happy. I have a son, a wonderful husband who occasionally, might I add, irks me to no end. But I doubt he does it in purpose…And I love them both. And they love me. Aren't very good at showing it but they do. Another thing men lack in general…

I fall asleep enjoying the tranquility that rests upon my soul right now. Good night.

**……………………………… **

**A/N:** There! I know some things ain't true but I like them so would you please be quiet about it?

**Kinoha:** (Still in the trashcan) Hidden meaning! Shut up about it! It is after all fanfiction!!

**A/N:** Okay, it's currently 01.17 am and I still haven't done my math homework or physic homework…guess I should start them. They're practically easy, but I'm not in the best do-your-homework –mood right now… Oh and I didn't flunk the physics! Yay for me! I got E which means I go thru… sweatdrop.

Wanna have a piece of my headache? Here: **-5 ( 1 – x ) 2 - ( 3 – x ) 20 solve that!!** And that's relatively easy compared to others…how about physics then, eh?

**A benji jumper falls 25 meters. What's the velocity he'll reach?** ( Pretty short question, eh? And believe it we do these kind of physic problems…doesn't give a lot numbers or information…)

**h - 25 m**

**g - 9.81 m/s2 (meters per second to 2 )**

**Ep(b) **plus **Ek(b) **is same as **Ep(e) **plus **Ek(e)**

**mgh **plus **½mv(b)2 **is same as **mgh ½mv(e)2 **

**v(b) - 0 m/s**

**h(b) - 0 m **

**mgh **is same as** ½mv(e)2 : m**

**gh ½v2 **

**V - 2gh -  2 x 9.81 m/s2 x 25 m - 22,15 m/s**

**The answer:  22 m/s**

Quite nice, eh!? Too bad this thing won't show thesquare root mark...they're the squares.... You see now why I have no time to write right now…. I was having little hard time with it…well…I'm tired after all…Ten points to anyone who guesses or knows what physic law was that or what kind of solving way it is!!

Oh and review!! I'd like to know what you think even if this fic isn't my usual level…just trying desperately to over come the evil mighty writers block…Review!!


End file.
